Worship
by KiannaLeighMV500
Summary: Sebastian had told him that in return for Ciel's curse being lifted, he had been cursed to serve him for all eternity. The young demon didn't believe that for a second. post-series. M-for safety.Seb/Ciel. Demon!Ciel.


**Warnings: Shouta, homosexuality.**

**Disclaimers: The characters in the following fanfiction are the brain-children of Yana Toboso. I own nothing and make no money on this.**

* * *

Worship

Ciel's nightly bath was much as the same as it had always been. The water was hotter than he had ever had it but that was to compensate for his inability to feel temperature as he did as a human.

As he rose from the steaming foam he couldn't help but sigh. Hot and cold didn't affect him much; pain was more a sensation of the wound rather than a feeling. Even textures were mute in his new mostly indestructible body. But a bath was the same. The feeling of being clean and refreshed was something not even his muted demonic sensations could dull.

As he stepped onto the cold floor – a cold he more knew about than felt – he smiled. He liked he baths.

The former Phantomhive heir walked away from the tub dripping wet. Sebastian could clean the water up later – it would give him something to do – and he didn't fear slipping and falling. If he slipped Sebastian could catch him. If if the older demon was too far to get to him in time he could catch himself, his new reflexes being what they were. And even if he didn't catch himself the fall won't hurt him. He'd barely feel it anyway.

He made to the lounge without falling though, and perched himself on the hard marble to wait for his manservant. Sebastian didn't keep him waiting.

The servant entered with a stack of white towels in his arms which he placed on the side-table next to the lounge.

"Enjoy your bath, Bocchan?"

Sebastian plucked a towel from the top of pile and Ciel followed its path through the air as he answered.

"No more than usual."

The demonic butler hummed in the back of his throat as he began to delicately wipe his master's right foot with the towel.

"But no less than usual, I assume."

Ciel didn't answer this time. He was watching the butler.

Most times, after his bath Sebastian attended to his drying with one large towel. He would wipe him down then dress him for bed and Ciel would drift off into what he now had to let pass for sleep.

However sometimes, a few but steadily increasing number of times, Sebastian would use several small towels instead. Ciel never asked about it. He just watched. He observed and his let his silence – namely his lack of protest – be Sebastian's cue.

The butler finished with his right foot, then raised it up inspect it. He brought it close to his face before deliberately and firmly kissing the pad of each toe.

Ciel's feet were one of the first places he really noticed the change of his body. He could walk for hours, for day or weeks, and not be bothered by it. He could walk over rocks or glass and not notice. However his skin was as soft and flawless as it'd ever been. He wasn't sure if liked or disliked it. Really, it was beneath his notice most of the time.

But now he realized how firmly Sebastian had to press to make his kissed tangible to him. Every kiss, on the tips of his toes, the sides of his foot, the arch, heel and ankle, were drawn out and ultra-firm so he could feel it. The towel on his left foot was gentle, a barely noticable sensation. But the kisses that followed would have bruised him as a human.

Up and up his body, the older demon's drying went. Towel first, then kisses, over his lower legs, knees, thighs.

At his pelvis the first string of kisses were followed by a second dry off with a new towel. The first one was damp and Sebastian's lips must have come away wet. He wiped them on his sleeve, got a new towel and started the area over from the last place he kissed.

Over his stomach and neck, up his throat, behind his ears. Sebastian dried and kissed until he had no place left in the direction he was going but to kiss Ciel's face.

However he skipped that place. He wiped it firmly with a towel but then discarded the towel, plucked a new one from the stack and started down the young demon's arms.

Ciel noticed that his manservant never kissed his face. Maybe he was some sort of taboo. He didn't yet care enough to ask.

Once the demon reached the fingertips of his left hand – the hand the started second – he crouched low and pushed Ciel's knees apart. The young demon watched as his butler delicately dried the most intimate part of his physique and then leaned in to touch his lips to the same place.

Soon Ciel found himself on his back. He had lay down at the gentle but firm pressure on his stomach that was Sebastian's gloved fingers pushing on it. He couldn't see the white gloves being removed but could hear them sliding over the demon's pale skin and he could feel the cool flesh of the demon dance across his exposed body.

The first time, Ciel had tensed. Now he merely shifted to be more comfortable as the first bit of pressure signaled the invasion of his body. Slowly, carefully the tightness around that area was relaxed away.

It didn't feel like sex, at least not like any sort of sex Ciel knew of. It felt more like the same thorough exploration and inspection of his body that Sebastian always did. Maybe that was why it didn't bother him.

The demon's tongue interchanged with his fingers occasionally as if he was testing for something. However his movements had the same single-minded cool passion as the drying. Ciel closed his eyes and let it happen, felt Sebastian move inside him, explore him, memorize him.

When he felt kisses trail up his stomach, the young demon raised his right hand. He let it ghost over his manservant's hair, petting him lightly. As the kisses reached his throat he tilted his head up to make room. The firm pecks went around and around the front of his throat as a large steady pressure invaded him.

It didn't hurt; Sebastian entering him was like everything else in his demonic body: muted. But the pressure was incredibly strong. The first time, the young demon had gasped and his butler had placed his hand, palm down, firmly over his mouth until he could take the pressure without reacting. However that was some time ago. Now Ciel only arched a little, adjusted and relaxed.

In and out, slow, steady and calm. The bare pads of Sebastian's fingers pushed at his sides and hips as he moved inside him. The sensation reminded Ciel of when he was still human and the butler used to brush his hair for seemingly hours without end. It was the same unhurried rhythm that lulled him into unguarded calm and then sleep.

The movement never increased, never became faster or stronger. If anything they slowed as the demon pushed himself deeper inside him. And then suddenly, the movement stopped.

Sebastian stilled sheathed fully inside him and Ciel felt the faint pressure of the older demon's fingers tightening slightly around him as he tensed. Ciel counted in his head. Four seconds ticked by before Sebastian's fingers released him. It was only after that the young demon realized he had tensed as well.

The pressure faded from Ciel's body as Sebastian moved away from him. He waited as the demonic butler dumped the towels and got his clothes. He felt relaxed to the point he might actually sleep like he was human again.

Sebastian dressed him, brushed his hair, brushed his teeth and carried him to and tucked him into bed. It was as he went to turn off the light that Ciel noticed his gloves were missing.

"Lay down with me," the former earl ordered. "I'm going to use you as a pillow."

Sebastian eyed him for a moment before nodding curtly and obeying. He talked little – if at all – on these evenings. He was embarrassed, if Ciel had to guess.

As he Ciel made himself comfortable he huffed. Sebastian had told him that in return for Ciel's curse being lifted, he had been cursed to serve him for all eternity. The young demon didn't believe that for a second.

He knew body worship when he saw it.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
